Sueños de Adicción
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Dicen que los sueños son reflejo de nuestros deseos veamos entonces cuan cierto esto puede llegar a ser..es un Leon x D fic paralelo a Debilidades y Delirios


**Disclaimer:-** Shin The Pet Shop. Of Horrors pertenece completamente a Matsuri Akino; yo solo he tomado prestados a los personajes y el contexto tanto de las ovas como del manga para elaborar este escrito sin fin de lucro alguno:

Este fic corresponde a una parte ANEXA E INDEPENDIENTE del fan fict Debilidades y Delirios escrito por _SpoiledLittle Prince _ ; por lo que cuenta con los permisos debidos por parte de este autor..

Ahora y sin mayores preámbulos el fan fict..

Sueños de Adicción

por Gravisan 

El resplandor inocente del ensueño;

Me entretiene entre sus paradojas antojadizas:

No hay razón; no hay deber; no hay confusiones;

Solo el contemplar en la lejanía de una mirada impar y perfecta..

Silencio...

No se como hemos llegado a este punto; pero aquí estamos, las cosas entre los dos han ido fluyendo entre nuestras contiendas y contradicciones sin que ninguno se diera cuenta; tanto así que ya ni se cuando olvide el tu y yo para reemplazarlo por un nosotros; y aquí nos tienes nuevamente entre estas paredes donde hemos compartido demasiado tiempo..

Creo que hoy estas distinto; quizás; no se bien, o no quiera saber a que se deba tu comportamiento. Tampoco debería importarme, pero mis sentidos me dicen que hay algo en ti que no esta del todo bien, tal ves es que solo son ideas que no logro coordinar en orden por el exceso de trabajo, si ha de ser eso... prefiero pensar que es eso...

Se ve que estas algo mareado; puedo nótalo por como caminas; aun conservas esa gracia única al desplazarte pero un tanto afectada por tu tambaleo constante...

Sonríes con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto me disgusta; se que detrás de ella escondes a tu verdadero ser; ese que alguna ves me has dejado apenas contemplar...

Estas desfalleciendo, y de alguna manera te has ladeado para volcar tu peso sobre mi; al hacer esto mi cuerpo en un acto casi natural te recibe y te acoge entre mis brazos, esto debería molestarme pero, por algún motivo, la ira habitual no me invade... la verdad es que...nunca imagine tenerte así de vulnerable. Te has dejado caer por completo; es hora de que te lleve al sofá, te elevo entre mis extremidades sorprendido por tu ligereza; para caminar dos; tres; cuatro pasos y posarte en aquel mueble escarlata en el que siempre tomamos té..

Me inclino y te dejo caer... mas no puedo moverme...

Te encuentras tendido entre los blandos cojines; mientras sigo forzando a mi mente para que reaccione y me permita alejarme; maldigo a la visión que esta frente a mí, es demasiado divina y atractiva, tanto que llega a tentarme por sobre mis prejuicios...

Tus labios a diferencia de tus ojos se hallan entre abiertos; mientras jadeas; produciendo susurros; aun con elegancia; siempre me he preguntado ¿como lo haces para lucir tan fino aun en situaciones como estas?; Tu albina piel tiembla levemente cuando intento inútilmente alejarme, haciendo que mi rodilla se fije en un lugar tal vez inadecuado para ti; veo como reaccionas inquieto ante mi constante movimiento pero, no puedo evitarlo; es algo que ya no puedo controlar... se que ambos estamos débiles ante esta nueva sensación que aflora sin nuestro consentir; lo se por que mi cuerpo se ha empezado a sacudir y a jadear tímidamente junto al tuyo; aún así; me fastidia el solo hecho de pensar que esta proximidad no me disguste en lo mas ínfimo; Todo lo que hay de ti en estos momentos; me hace culpable de un pecado próximo e ineludible..

Has abierto tus ojos, esas dos gemas impares y magnificas; puedo ver en ellas tu asombro al calcular que nuestros rostros están mas cerca de lo que jamás antes estuvieron; ya no puedo pensar; en nada mas que en esa imparcial vista indescifrable; que siempre me ha llamado la atención; estoy atrapado, lo sé, pero no me importa; por mas que quisiera, ya no puedo separarme, no quiero retirarme; lo poco de cordura que quedaba en mi se ha desvanecido violentamente al contemplar a tus ojos... en mi turbación una pregunta sin réplica acude..¿Desde cuando es que consigues derrumbar mis esquemas con este grado de facilidad?... ya no hay nada que hacer; tus ojos están en los míos tanto como los míos pretenden estar en los tuyos... el choque es irremediable...

Solo cierro los ojos y me acerco...

Uhm! pero que es esto!; no supe en que momento estiraste tus manos con una agilidad única para darme con un cojín en la cara; muevo mi rostro bruscamente de un lado hacia otro pretendiendo reavivarme; obligándome a reaccionar; así logro al menos despejar escasamente mi cerebro, cuando te advierto frente a mi con un rostro que refleja .. ¿frustración?...

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa inconsciente ambicione escapar de mis labios, no obstante logro reprimirla; esta situación se me hace demasiado extraña; aun así algo me detiene al sentir un cuerpo blando entre mis manos; la almohada aun se halla entre ellas; nuevamente un pensamiento deambula en mi cabeza y esta ves mi sonrisa no se oculta; Sospecho o mejor dicho, me gustaría ver si el rostro que pondrás es el mismo que estoy imaginando, quisiera saber como reaccionarias...

Ante la tentativa, me decido, tomo la almohada y te la lanzo de vuelta; veo que estas sorprendido; Ja! Tu cara resulta ser una mezcla de confusión, enfado y ..¿rubor?... Definitivamente es mejor de lo que imagine... ahora pareces un pequeño encaprichado; me atacas con el cojín todavía de manera mas violenta al sentirte descubierto.. yo te respondo divertido, hasta que..

Me deje guiar respondiendo a un acto inconsciente; llamémosle instinto; cuando reaccione tenia tu muñeca sujeta entre una de mis manos; aprecie por un gesto entonces, el dolor que te producía mi enganche un tanto brusco quizás, para tu fragilidad. Lamentablemente ya no puedo aflojarlo, por mas que quisiera no lo haría; no te dejaría escapar ahora que por fin te he atrapado; al parecer entendiste el mensaje y has dejado que aprisione tu otra muñeca; lo sé, por que no has puesto la misma resistencia que antes mostraste; Ya no lo puedo soportar hemos llegado demasiado lejos; necesito apreciarte cerca, te alzo hacia mi pero; había olvidado que nuestras alturas padecen de igual semejanza...

Me frustro ante la revelación...

En tu semblante se evidencia una mueca en señal de burla; no puedo evitar pensar que siempre te ha dado cierto deleite él dejarme en ridículo cierto? ; maldigo tu gesto y comienzo a acercarme peligrosamente; seguramente te has dado cuenta de que estoy fuera de mí, por tu actuar; ¡Como se nota que el tiempo pasado con los animales te ha hecho desarrollar un sentido de alerta mas amplio que el de un ser humano común!. Es por eso que caminas de espaldas sin dejar de observarme en ningún momento, tu mirada me quema; tu maldita vista bicolor me desafía¿es que acaso no sabes en que situación te encuentras? ; ¿Hasta que punto puede llegar tu necedad? ; al parecer me pides a gritos que sea capaz de dar el paso que ni tu mismo eres capaz de dar; ¿o es que acaso ya cruce la barrera frágil de la razón dando pie a la locura?... Me confundes y lo sabes; disfrutas de ello, en cada respiro, aún ahora que has chocado junto a la fría pared contrastando la porcelana de tu magnifica piel...

No lo soporto..

Mi instinto mas remoto ha acudido a adueñarse de mi, una especie de grito desgarrador proveniente desde mi ser anhelando un deseo oculto; enterrado e incomprendido, me esta haciendo ser marioneta de mis propias inconsistencias; siempre supe que algún día yo no podría seguir fingiendo; Ahora mi deseo puede mas que mi razón y cordura; mi anhelo quiere estar por sobre mi orgullo...

He logrado sujetar tus dos muñecas con una sola de mis manos; el muro que esta a tus espaldas te dice que estas atrapado y a mi merced; en mi pensar embriagado, no soy capaz de mirar a tu rostro, no me permitiré caer nuevamente en tu maleficio, es tiempo de que te demuestre quien es el que tiene el control...

Mi mano libre tiembla inconscientemente, mientras comienza a recorrer tu cuerpo con mayor anhelo por primera vez; buscando algún recuerdo, jamás perdido, por sobre las delgadas telas, a las que llamas finas, así, y a mi pesar descubro la droga que puedes llegar a ser para mi, eres debilidad: eres mi dulce demonio, acallo para mi mismo en el instante en que respondo solo al delirio fantasmal de la pasión y adicción;

ya no me interesa nada... solo nosotros; y la soledad cómplice.

La agitación de mi cuerpo es evidente, invitándote a seguirme en una melodía nunca antes entonada, aun en esta situación te niegas a rendirte; tu resistencia me magnifica y deslumbra, al igual que tu orgullo. Me acerco más y intentas morderme vanamente, queriendo alejarme¿me pregunto si realmente es eso lo que deseas?; al menos yo sigo en mis constantes caricias mientras esquivo tus labios amenazantes, logrando por fin acunar mi rostro en tu cuello, ese lugar tan cálido y especialmente placentero, subo mis labios a tu oído soltando suspiros inconsistentes y húmedos para nuevamente retornar mi camino en descendencia, así comienzo a inclinarme mientras recorro tu torso probando tu sabor por sobre las delicadas sedas ajustadas al rubor de tu piel; ahora ya no te resistes; ya no forcejeas, por fin te has rendido, mi mente esta en blanco mis delirios han podido por sobre mi mismo; ni tu ni yo.. ya somos concientes...

Retrocedo unos momentos para contemplar la simpleza de tu belleza, tu rostro, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu carácter; me hacen sentir siempre fuera de la lucidez, no puedo negar que me has hecho comer mis propias palabras sin necesidad de hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo, tal vez es, eso una de las cosas que mas..¿ me gustan de ti?; me sorprendo ante mis propias palabras.. ya.. no lo quiero pensar, por lo que, me muevo retornando a mi anterior postura, tu aun sigues esperando por mi actuar, así de manera firme, me decido y me adentro entre tus piernas, me alivia que no hagas el mas mínimo empeño en rechazarme, si no mas bien, me acoges siendo dócil y enterrándome en ti ; aumentando la cercanía intima que estamos provocando con esta nueva posición. Nunca había notado lo dulce del aroma que se desprende de tí¿sabes? y aquella mezcla entre ángel y tinieblas que resultas ser entre mis brazos. Un rayo de luz en mi mente aflora, por un segundo haciéndome volver en mi; Aun así, ya lo he decidido, prefiero compartir el infierno que resultara ser mi vida antes que seguir este calvario solo, ya no hay dudas, estoy felizmente condenado mientras pienso en la ironía que resulta ser que en aquella grieta pequeña del deber y el querer exista solo tu nombre...

Nuestros labios se reclaman, empujándonos a besarnos; una unión suave, dulce e inexperta; dejan solo mi toque de moribundo ansiando la vida de esa boca escarlata, no hay palabras, no son necesarias; solo el constante estremecer provocado por nuestros roces; mi hombría golpeando tu piel por sobre las ropas interpuestas que ya estorban; mis manos ahora conocedoras de ti alzándote de manera firme; al igual cada quién aferra su secreto más precioso; Un oasis en medio del desierto que resultas ser para mi aquí y ahora ; eres lo que eres; y te estas entregando a mi sin remordimientos...

Te tomo entre mis brazos, elevándote, mientras me rodeas con tus piernas; no se que es lo que me gusta de tu cuello, al que acudo instintivamente terminando por devorarlo una y otra ves indefinidamente; me agrada sentir como juegas con mis cabellos con esas finas manos y delicadas uñas de las que me burle en mas de alguna ocasión, para luego, reclamarme un beso después de cada caricia...

Nuestros sonidos son enmudecidos por el intervenir del otro; mientras vagamos entre estos rincones como dos huérfanos desertados por las viejas tierras de este mundo; recorremos así la tienda, entre una esperanza húmeda y este palpitar que repentinamente he comenzado a sentir en nuestros pechos; no duele, no mata tal vez tortura, tal vez agoniza una sensación indescriptible; insípida que inciertos intentan describir en palabras... es lo que nos esta poseyendo.

Seguimos así; momentos infinitos; hasta llegar a tu cuarto; Con cuidado te deposito sobre la colcha de tu cama, perfectamente ordenada, me separo de ti con pesar y mucho esfuerzo mientras me dirijo hacia el umbral de la habitación; al salir percibo tu vista sobre mi; se que no quieres que tarde, yo tampoco te quiero hacer esperar, ansió tenerte nuevamente conmigo; me apresuro entonces en retornar de manera próxima; y es cuando descubro en mi una necesidad enorme de estar junto a ti, una precariedad que me hace conseguir lo que busco rápidamente impulsándome, regresar con aquel vaso con agua entre mis manos, el que aparto ágilmente en una mesa ubicada al lado de la cama..

Estabas esperándome...

Comienzo a tocar tu pecho nuevamente descendiendo hasta el néctar de tu vientre; "Como odio estas prendas que nos separan"; pienso de manera tacaña al comenzar a besarte en aquel lugar mientras libero un gemido, al sentir nuevamente esas manos sensitivas y traviesas enterrar tus uñas en mi espalda humedecida por el vapor que haces que mi piel desprenda; estas llegando a tu limite; me lo has dado a entender haciendo mas presión en mi espalda con aquellas manos de muñeca china; mis besos terminan en ese lugar cuando me desprendes de mi camiseta dejando mi pecho expuesto a ti, sonríes satisfecho mostrándome tu alegría plena, por fin tu rostro ilegible a encontrado significados para mí, me abrazas sutilmente buscando fundir nuestras almas; te detengo mientras bebo de aquella agua pura para entregártela en un beso profundo y cómplice; me recibes entonces acogiendo mis labios helados con tu lengua tibia; tu sabor me enloquece es paradisíaco; es un dulce mejor que cualquier otro que he conocido, eres suave y eres manso; el único hombre capaz de calmar mis instintos salvajes con una caricia sencilla.

Envidio a aquellas gotas de agua que han logrado escapar de tus finos labios; adentrándose sin permiso por tus prendas; entre mis celos solo comienzo a seguirlas; bebiendo cada una de ellas mientras te comienzas a excitar..al sentir que te despojo con ansias de la parte de arriba de tu "vestido"... tu piel esta temblando como tu aliento que se encuentra agitado; tu también emanas vapor al contacto primerizo de nuestras pieles desnudas , nos estremecemos ambos con solo el mas mínimo toque, el aire se torna denso los espacios se reducen.. el latir de dos cuerpos estremecidos por la entrega; un afrodisíaco inigualable imperfecto pero mejor que cualquier otro antes creado...

Mis ojos dorados te buscan; y...

Ya no estas?... me siento en mi cama escuchando como el sonido del reloj marca el pasar incansable del tiempo, solo me bastan escasos segundos para entenderlo todo; nuevamente... he soñado contigo D...

Hace ya mucho que me forzado a aceptar con algo de pesar estos sentimientos, a tal grado que me han hecho buscarte de la forma desesperada en la que hoy lo hago; una estupidez quizás; una manera infantil de acallar el vacío que experimento en tu ausencia; ¿Acaso me creerás loco si llegaras a saber que pienso que realmente estuviste conmigo en mis sueños, como lo has hecho ahora?.. después de todo siempre supe de alguna manera que no eras igual al resto; ya no me queda nada, mas que buscarte y si he de poner mi vida en ello lo haré sin reparo, después de todo hay algo que me hace sentir que podré hallarte luego, me pregunto que harás? Cuando tragando mi orgullo americano como tu lo llamas, te confiese este disparate...

Aún así, a pesar de ser un sueño aun percibo mi piel impregnada de ti; ¿Es que realmente la demencia puede llegar a ser tan realista; como para sentir tu aroma!; Lentamente vuelvo a mi estado normal mientras mi piel se aleja de los espasmos... cierro los ojos entonces, intentando visualizar tu semblante aun que fuese sólo por una ves mas; puede que mi comportamiento sea patético; lo sé mejor que nadie; nunca imagine llegar a sentir así por alguien, menos aun por ti, uno de mis mismos pares; pero al menos soy consecuente, quisiera saber que es lo que haces a estas horas, más se que la respuesta apropiada no llegara a mí mente; así rendido, y sin mas pensar me recuesto en la cama buscando ser envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo, al hacerlo un roce con las colchas me produce un leve mal estar; al palpar mi espada y contrastarla con un espejo para obtener mayor vista, lo entiendo con ojos incrédulos!... las finas uñas con las que me tocaste en mi ensueño dejaron una marca.. ¡real?.. ha ..! no evito sonreír como un imbesil; contigo he aprendido que la lógica no importa, simplemente lo has hecho de nuevo D; Has conseguido ganarme en esta partida.. pero en la ultima jugada el vencedor seré yo; por que se que de alguna manera eso es lo que estas buscando; anhelas a que sea capaz de capturarte..y eso es lo que haré; Al final de cuentas debo confesar que nadie sabe preparar el té como tu...

Hasta entonces me conformare con saber que nos seguiremos viendo en mis sueños..

Owari..

NoTas De La AuTora:

Holaa que tal ; bueno primero que nada agradezco a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer mis escritos; en segundo quisiera contarles que esta es la primera vez que hago un one shoot así como un fict esc

rito en primera persona; pero solo espero haber captado en parte el carácter de Leon nn (me encanta!) ñaña ahh! Y que hayan disfrutado con este fanfict el que he hecho gracias a la inspiración que me ha dado el leer el fic Debilidades y Delirios .. bueno eso es todo por ahora; si gustan en leer mas de mis trabajos pueden leer mis otro fict de pet shop que va aser bastante largo DuLce ViCio haber si se animan! Bien eso es ; un abrazo a todos y dejen rewiev para saber que tal ha estado onegai!


End file.
